As a liquid discharge head, there has conventionally been known, for example, a liquid discharge head that carries out various kinds of printings by discharging a liquid onto a recording medium. The liquid discharge head discharges the liquid by applying pressure to the liquid in a pressurizing chamber with the use of, for example, a potassium sodium niobate (KNN)-based piezoelectric element (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).